


On the Threshold

by st_aurafina



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-26
Updated: 2009-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape's moment has come at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Threshold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Cat's Birthday Drabblethon 5](http://mctabby.livejournal.com/438144.html)

Snape adjusted his robes. This was an important moment; it would not do to appear dishevelled or unprepared. Ambition and talent had brought him here, despite those who held his mixed blood against him. It was satisfying to know that they had underestimated him. He considered the list of names - many highly esteemed - waiting for him on the other side of that door. It was time to avenge all those small hurts he had been nursing. With one last twitch of his robes, he pushed the door open and faced his first Defence Against the Dark Arts class.


End file.
